


To Be Nothing

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: To Baldur's Gate [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms, RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Slavery, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Menzoberranzan. One of the most well known Drow cities of Faerun and center for the worship of Lolth. To be a noble means a life of endless trickery, needless to say two tiefling drow are rather happy that their house has fallen and no one pays them any attention anymore. For they have a dream, to find Baldur's Gate and be free of the influence of Lolth forever.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Series: To Baldur's Gate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. A Purchase

Menzoberranzan. A city some two miles wide in a cavern about a thousand feet high. One of the great drow cities. Blue and purple faerie light glowed through the city with the pillar-clock tower Narbondel lighting the city in a parody of a blue purple sun. It was all ruled by Quenthel Baenre of House Baenre Mistress of Arach-Tinilith and favourite of the loathsome drow deity Lolth. The city itself was carved with the image of the Spider Queen Lolth, her worship saturating everything.

Qrow of House Branwen was thankful that his house was minor and that he lacked ambition. A strange thing to be thankful for but being just that step between a commoner and a noble house meant he got to watch the noble houses endlessly devour each other. This was something he was not interested in. Thankfully he sister also had his intellect and they both agreed that trying to raise up through the ranks of drow society was more likely to give them an early death. The other reason was that both him and his sister had a tiefling mother. So while it gifted them with greater height and strength then the average drow, it also made the idea of ascension even more far reaching. For they lacked the purity required. Still there worse devils to share blood with then the Erinyes.

Qrow ducked through a low arch way, Raven had sent him out to buy a new slave. Slaves were a huge part of drow culture even as much as half a drow cities population was in slaves. Qrow was a bit sad on this walk, one of his slaves a human man had just died of old age of all things on him. Qrow himself was about half way through his second century and still had difficulty understanding that some of the races of the world had such shorter lives. Eric had taught him many things, told the young Qrow many stories of the surface world. It had been Eric to instill Qrow’s wish to leave Menzoberranzan. Qrow felt his lips quirk. Leaving the Menzoberranzan would also be good for his long term health, he was male after all and without any considerable talent for magic so that made him almost as worthless as a slave.

He mused as he came to the Bazaar that he wanted either another human slave or an elf slave. Qrow had yet to have an elf slave and they lived longer than humans so maybe they would have more stories of the surface. The Bazaar’s merchants were forced to move every sixty-six days so finding the slaver took him a moment and he was disappointed. Bugbears, humans, dwarves, hobgoblins, kobolds. Ba, nothing he was looking for. There was however a large tent beside the cages, maybe there were more within? Qrow shifted his shoulders and made sure his cloak was covering his feathers. If he wasn’t careful he’d end up a slave on display.

Qrow approached the slave master, a drow of around five and a half feet tall. The typical white hair and red eyes of the drow upon a bland grey skin. “Hail master. Do you have any elves?”

The master took in Qrow’s _piwafwi_ , the red and black cloak styled after Erinyes’ feathers. “I do Branwen. Would you like to see the private showing, several of the noble houses are presently examining my finer stock.”

“Yes.” Qrow said as his stomach turned. Raven had given him a good amount of gold but if there were other nobles around, chances of getting what he wanted just took a dip.

“This way.” The master opened the flap to a large purple and black tent behind him. Qrow stepped in careful, to keep his wings tight to his back. He spotted a representative of Barrison Del’Armgo, Faen Tlabbar easy to spot with the red fiery whip embroidered on one shoulder. As well as several other houses. Most were standing around with goblets of the green ulaver wine. There was a stage to one side with five humans standing on it. They all looked very young to Qrow so he wasn’t interested. He wanted someone that would know stories.

He put his back to a wall, less chance of anyone seeing his wings. There was an Faen Tlabbar after all and they were Lolth fanatics even more so than most social climbing drow. The humans were walked off and one single female Avariel was walked onto it. Qrow’s jaw hit the floor.

She was beautiful. About a foot shorter then himself, pale porcelain white skin. Long wavy black hair tipped in red and a pair of gorgeous white wings also tipped in red. Beyond all that she was delicate, Qrow could see that right away with her nudity on full display. It was her big luminous silver eyes though, he almost got so lost in those he missed placing a wager when the auction started. However he was out bid in seconds she was a pure treasure. Qrow raked his brain trying to guess just what she was, she was elven that much was clear… Avariel? They were supposed to be just legends though, had a pocket of their people been discovered?

Bidding closed and the Avariel went to the woman representing House Faen Tlabbar. That didn’t bode well they’d sacrifice this jewel to Lolth in a heartbeat. Qrow met her eyes again, he could see the fear. Her new owner was quick to bind up her wings so she wouldn’t be able to fly off as soon as they stepped out of the tent. Qrow forgot all about finding another slave, a human one something suitably cheap. The elf consumed him, never had he seen anything quite like her. Given that her life was forfeit now Qrow resolved then and there as he walked, as her new owner pulled her from the tent to invoke the number one rule of the Menzoberranzan: Anything goes if you don’t get caught.

The next slave was quickly brought up distracting the rest of the drow. Qrow stepped out and quickly spotted the Avariel again. The woman leading her was almost preening at her purchase. Qrow wondered if she was one lesser priestess who planned on sacrificing the elf for her own status to Lolth. Probably all things considered. Part of Qrow suggested that he retreat; it wasn’t a very drow thing to do, go in half cocked and without a plan. However if the Avariel lived to see midnight he’d be surprised. So it was do or die. Probably both for them, he'd end up under a high priestesses knife too if he failed. Fortunately being a quarter devil had encouraged him to learn some illusion magic at a young age.

They walked up through the busy bazaar and southward. Which made Qrow metaphorically slap himself in the head of course they’d be going to the Qu’ellarz’orl. House Faen Tlabbar was one of the top four. Qrow adjusted his hood as they came to another district. Beyond it high in the distance was a towering mushroom forest of that separated the Qu’ellar’orl from the rest of the city.

Still Qrow tried to look casual as he followed the two up the long road through the Narbondellyn. It was the finest quarter save the Qu’ellarz’orl. Rich families and seven of the noble houses lived here. The best jewelers and perfumes, if you were rich and weren’t one of the top four. This was where you were. Qrow felt horribly out of place. He lived north of here in the Duthcloim or the ‘Many people’, it was where the well off but not this well off lived as most of these traders of Menzoberranzan. Smuggling the Avariel back there was going to be the real challenge. He looked up at the mushroom forest that separated the Narbondellyn from the Qu’ellarz’orl. Drow could all see heat and some of the mushrooms gave off heat as they absorbed the light from the faerie fires. They could be a possible escape route.

Still this priestess was a very thick woman, Qrow hadn’t seen her look back once to see if she was being followed. Not a very smart woman to say the very least, parading through the city with such a fine treasure. They started up the steps to the Qu’ellarz’orl, for there was only one entrance for those who wouldn’t fly and he wasn’t about to risk flying over right now. That would look far too suspicious. Oddly enough the guards let him pass without so much as a funny look.

Unlike the rest of the city the Qu’ellarz’orl was largely empty. No crowds, no businesses just four massive estates one for each of the four most powerful houses. However it was barren, like the centuries of fighting had removed the ability for even fungus to grow. The castle of Faen Tlabbar had once been located elsewhere but was moved here by magic. So it didn’t quite fit and looked rather out of place. Still as Qrow broke away and found a collection of heat ‘shadows' to move through he quickly found a blind spot, where the castle was pushed up against the walls of the cavern. That however wasn’t good enough. He knew that the Faen Tlabbar also put a spell of Forbidding around their castle. Arrogant assholes, it made trespassing very difficult. Unfortunately for them, Qrow also knew that the guards all had a brooch that let them pass freely.

So Qrow skirted the edge of the cavern wall. Rolled his shoulders back freeing his black and blood red wings and took to the air. Scaling the wall and hugging the heat shadows. Till a very unfortunate crossbow man walked out along the battlements. From there it was a quick and tidy jump and one dead guard a second later his neck neatly snapped. Qrow stripped him methodically and changed into the grey reds of House Faen Tlabbar swiftly. Making sure to take everything the guard hand, weapon included just in case he was wrong about the brooch. With a little weave of magic over his fingers he called on a little of his own magic to hide his wings from view.

He hesitated at the doorway leading into the castle. There would be no going back now and if his sister could see him right now she’d totally kill him herself. Qrow shook his head and thought about the gorgeous Avariel, yes worth it. It was probably stupid and he was probably going to get himself killed but she was something special. Maybe she’d have stories, maybe she’d know a way out of the Underdark. Either way, she didn’t deserve to be sacrificed to Lolth of all the gods.

Qrow pushed on, ignoring the spider imagery everywhere and quickly finding a staircase down. A place as huge as this would even someone who knew where they were going time to get around. Finding the main hall was easy. The floor was a shiny black marble with scones of blue-purple faerie light filling it. Qrow hung back and listened as a pair of guards walked by.

“Did you see it? Priestess Enven brought a Avariel in. I thought they were all gone.”

“I did, too bad they went straight for the chapel. I would have liked some alone time with the Avariel, I heard she’s beautiful.”

Just like that Qrow had directions. Luck was with him today it seemed, he forced his steps to slow down and walked down the hall. He found a side door and ditched the crossbow, it would look rather odd for a male to come armed into a chapel. Only shouts from behind the house doors of pale zurkhwood. 

“IT IS NOT YET TIME! TAKE HER BELOW.”

Qrow zipped behind a spider statue as the priestess from before came out again. Again drawing the Avariel along. Qrow waited for a minute then followed, he hugged the shadows till they were at yet another set of stairs. Silently he stepped up and brushed past the Avariel, raised his hands together and brought them down on the priestess’s neck.

CRACK. She went down like a marionette with her strings cut. He kicked her in the back and she was sent crashing down the stairwell. The Avariel squeaked in shock but he spun around and covered her mouth. “Stay silent and come with me if you want to live.”

The Avariel nodded once firmly. Qrow took her hand and checked the hall before leading her back out the way he came. He checked the main hall to find it empty and they ran through and back up to the battlements. As they came out he spun her around and pulled the rope off her wings. “Stay close to me, drow and many others can see heat.” He pointed to the mushroom forest. “We need to stay close to the walls till we get to the forest, then to the hottest mushrooms.”

“I can see heat.” The silver eyed elf said.

“Right come on them.” Qrow dropped his spell and spread his wings. He took off with a single powerful beat and was surprised to find the Avariel flying with perfect skill under him, less than half a meter away from him. He beat his wings and she did in perfect time. That was impressive. To fly so close to someone was hard and easy to screw up. She had to beat her wings a few more times to keep up with him. He hmmed noticing that she wasn’t as fast as him. He attempted to slow down as much as he wanted out of here as quickly as possible.

They banked down into the forest putting as many mushroom trees between them and the houses as possible. Qrow reached down and put a hand on her head guiding her down with him tighter. He guided them down by the cavern wall in the Narbondellyn. They landed together and the Avariel shivered and hugged herself. Qrow pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sure it would leave his wings exposed but he had her now and if she stayed behind him he could work magic to hide his wings from sight. “What is your name?”

“Ruby Rose. Why are you helping me? Who are you?” Ruby jumped back as he touched her face.

“Relax, you need to look like a drow.” Qrow extended his disguise spell over her turning her hair white and skin grey. “There. And I’m Qrow and you’re really cute and I didn’t think it was fair to let you die.”

“You are weirdly nice for a drow.” Ruby said as Qrow grabbed her hand again and set off to meld with the crowds.

“I’m like a quarter or something like that Erinyes. Gives me a strange sense of right and wrong sometimes. Come on, it’s only a matter of time before someone finds her body.”

Ruby was forced to trust this very strange drow. Thankfully his magic seemed to be good enough that no one looked at them. Somehow he managed to hide both of their wings and her skin and hair. They still rushed out of the Narbondellyn and into the Duthcloim. Only then did Qrow relax just a bit, the crazy rush of people did make him less worried about being spotted that was weird thought all on it's own. Probably the least weird thing he had thought about today.

Qrow took her straight home. Which was a small black building pressed in against many others. “Raven.” He called out holding tight to Ruby’s hand as he shut the door behind him.

A voice came from a back room. “About time you slow male! What took you so long… Oh you idiot what did you do?”

Like her twin Raven had truesight and could see through magic. “There is no way you could afford that!” She pointed at Ruby.

“You’re right!” Qrow pulled the coin purse she’d given out and tossed it back to her. “I stole it fair and square. No one saw me so I get to keep her.”

Raven sighed and put her hands on her ample hips. “Well who’d you steal her from?”

Ruby looked between the dark grey skinned pair. _Twins?_ She wondered.

Qrow blushed and sheepishly ran a hand through his black hair. “Err… The Faen Tlabbar… They were gonna sacrifice her! I mean she’s to… well just look at her to kill her would be a waste!” He held both hands out to Ruby.

Raven face palmed. “So they are gonna want her back. You idiot male. I am not dealing with this, pack your things and go. You’re right she’s special and way too much for us.”

Qrow’s smile fell away. “Come on Raven, where would I even go?”

“Anywhere but here!” Raven sighed.

“You know we wouldn’t live to the end of the day! I don’t know my way around the caves. I can hide her wings and round her ears. She’ll look human, you can make her some slave bracers with the illusion worked in. Please Raven, sure they’ll look but we can hide her. Normal drow don’t have truesight. So long as we keep her in the house we can wait for them to get bored.” Qrow unleashed his best puppy dog eyes on his sister. “I took great care of my last slave, he died of old age! I promise I’ll take care of her and if we get found out you can kick me out of the family.”

The elder Branwen sighed. Qrow did have a good point, he was very good at looking after his pets. Qrow was also right and if they came for him, she could just kick him out and foster all responsibility onto him. So really she had nothing to lose and plenty to gain. “Fine. Keep the pet. Feed it and let it rest. Explain things.”

Qrow grinned even his wings fluttered in excitement. “Thank you sister!” He jumped forward and hugged her.

“Ack let me go you silly male. You should just be thankful mother taught us better than Lolth or I’d sacrifice both of you to her.” Raven mock fought against the hug. She was the female of the house so she had to be strong but sometimes her little brother could just be too cute. “Yes fine you’re welcome now get off.”

Qrow let her go, his wings fluttering. “Thank you!” He raced back over Ruby and grabbed her hand. “Right this way!” He dropped the illusions on both of them and took her up the stairs.

Ruby was confused and happy to not be dead. Qrow opened a door on the second level of the house. It was the closest one to the stairs he opened it and got out of her way. Ruby took in the room. It had one double bed that looked a bit small for Qrow and a sleeping roll on the floor. A bookshelf was filled with books, she spotted a couple that looked like they were written in Infernal judging by the script on the side. There was a bit of a mess of clothes scattered about, stray feathers. It wasn’t bad per say but everything caught up to her all at once.

Qrow was completely baffled when Ruby burst into tears. “Hey sorry, I’ve been looking for a new slave for a couple days.” He reached out to her and guided her over to sit on her bed. The tiefling grabbed a metal cup and poured water into it from a pitcher. “Here.”

Ruby took it and had several long gulps. “It’s not the room, they killed everyone! Stole me! I was dragged down here, sold off, almost killed, then rescued and I have no idea what is going on!”

“Oh, well yes I guess that does make sense.” Qrow sat down beside her and stretched out a wing to wrap it around her in the curved crook of it. “If I were to guess, a drow raiding party went up. Found wherever you are from, they would have killed everyone because there is honor in killing elves and you must have looked non threatening enough to let live and be traded. Then you were brought here to Menzoberranzan, one of the drow cities obviously. I wanted to buy you right away but I couldn’t pay for you and well heh I wanted you for my slave. I mean you are very pretty and I’ve always wanted an elf slave. My old human slave used to tell me stories about elves and I’ve wanted a slave that wouldn’t die before me. Humans really don’t live very long.”

Ruby really didn’t know what to make of his pouting, but that really did sum up events. She sniffed. “I don’t get it, the stories I heard about drow said that you’re all mean and nasty. With petty wars over station and house.”

“Well yes that does sum up the noble houses but my house is just Raven and me now. Everyone else got killed because we don’t follow Lolth and House Baenre finally got sick of us and killed almost everyone.” Qrow shrugged. “I still don’t care for Lolth and I know Raven doesn’t either. She just threatens to sacrifice a heretic like me to gain favour when I piss her off.”

“You’re sister threatens to kill you because you just annoy her?”

“Well yeah. She is the matron of the house, she can kill me whenever she wants and Lolth would be happy with her for it.” Qrow spoke as if the idea was the most natural thing in the world. “I’m glad we aren’t a major house many more, way too much backstabbing for my tastes. Life is much better when you’re too unimportant to be considered a threat.”

Ruby rubbed a hand over her face. “You seem really nice will you let me go?”

“No? Well unless you remember how to get out of here. I don’t know the way out of the Underdark I was hoping you’d remember. Raven and I want to leave before any of the other houses get it in their heads to finish the job. If I just freed you, you’d just get enslaved again. You’re an elf, elves are very valuable even just as sacrifices.” Qrow was actually pretty good at this talk. They had four slaves till Eric died, so he had done this talk four times. After all Raven was the woman who ran everything so she didn’t have time to have pep talks with the slaves. “I’ll take good care of you.”

The Avariel fluttered her wings as she shot up. “I am not some pet for you to take care of!”

“Right sorry, poor choice of words. You will be helping around the house while I work with Raven, in return you get room and board and I’ll keep you safe from anyone who might try and hurt you.” Qrow raised his hands in a calming gesture. “It’s a good deal all things considered.”

“How do I know you won’t hurt me?” Ruby asked her wings flaring out to make herself look bigger.

“You don’t. But I want to learn more about the surface. I want to hear stories, if I hurt you then you wouldn’t want to tell me any stories. How old are you anyway?” 

“A hundred and forty…”

“You’re only ten years younger than me! Darn, well I hope your elders told you lots of stories so you can tell me.” Qrow pouted. He had hoped she was well into her second or third century. They were practically the same age! What were the chances that she knew lots about the surface.

Ruby was still very confused; it sounded like he was more asking for a friend than a slave. Then again he was at least half drow so him not knowing what friends even were did make sense. “Can I think on it?”

“Of course, I’ll uh, go find something to eat? You can sleep on that bedroll. It was Erics but I already had Mary clean it. Do elves even sleep?”

“It depends a bit. We can choose to revisit past memories or at least pure elves can. As an Avariel I don’t I sleep like a normal human. When I focus I can recall memories but I don’t like to do that. I like letting my dreams be fluid. My family has never been big on Seldarine so we don’t dream or remember, whatever." Ruby rolled her eyes. "His realm.”

“Well I think it’s interesting that we’ve both abandoned the deities of our races. See we have something in common already.” Qrow brushed his trousers down and then noticed he was still wearing the guards uniform. “Oops.”

Ruby spun around as he stripped completely oblivious to her discomfort. She wasn’t at all used to the male form, much less someone like him. Qrow pulled on more common cloths and stashed the uniform. It would probably not be used again but he could also try and sell it to a rival house later. He looked back to Ruby, she was still turned away. “Ah right sorry forgot about that, I’ll have to find you some clothing too… Uhh awkward question.”

Ruby turned back to him making sure his red and grey cloak tight around her. “Yes?”

“Did… anyone hurt you? Like… uhhh elvish sensibilities. Fuck were you ever raped? I heard a couple of guards talking about it on the way to rescue you and there is no way they were the first to think you are pretty.”

All the colour drained from Ruby’s face. “NO!”

“Right right, sorry had to ask. I’ll uh leave you be now.” Qrow stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. She wasn’t going to go anywhere. Qrow headed back down the steps and into the kitchen where Mary was. She was another human slave in her third decade. “Afternoon Mary.”

“Qrow.” She reached up and ruffled his hair. “How’s my favourite misfit of a drow.”

“Good, I got some new help for you. Though she’s mostly to replace Eric but I need to keep her in doors for a bit. She’s had a rough ride.” He walked over to the stove where four sausage rolls were already ready. “Thanks Mary you’re a genius.”

“I remember how hungry I was when I was bought.” She smiled. Honestly she couldn’t have hoped for a better master then Qrow. Raven could be harsh but she was a female drow and that was to be expected. Her little brother had a kind heart through and through and deserved better than this dark world.

Qrow gathered them off the hot plate. “Thank you. Do you have any spare clothes? Small things? She is very petite.”

“I’ll have a look around.” May shoved a stray blonde lock out of her eyes.

Qrow nodded and bounced back up the stairs. Ruby was sitting back on his bed, looking forlorn and confused by just about everything. He walked over and offered her one of the sausage rolls. “Try not to get anything on the bed, you’ll be the one cleaning it.”

Ruby got up and took one. She wasn’t sure what she was eating meat wise but at least it was good food. “So what am I going to be doing?”

“Keeping things clean mostly. My sister does the enchanting but I do the making of things. So neither of us have much time to do household chores. Mary will be your superior but you aren’t to leave the house till we’re sure that we won’t get flack for stealing you. I mean I did a damn good job of stealing you but you can never be sure about how offended the Matrons will get. I mean they don’t know it was a male and they’ll probably assume it was another female so that works in our favour and from a much more powerful house. So if you aren’t spotted looking all winged elfy we should be fine.”

“So I’m under house arrest. Great~.” Ruby growled.

“Well if you know a way out of the Underdark we can make plans to leave.” Qrow shrugged.

“No, I don’t. It was so hard to see anything much less understand what I did see. Why don’t you just keep an ear to the ground and follow the patrols?” Ruby asked. “I mean there must be some you can do.”

“Yeah but I can’t know which houses are sending people up or when. The hope was that Raven’s enchantments would get popular enough that a merchant clan would pick us up. But then for all we know they only operate in the Underdark which doesn’t help us.” Qrow helped himself to one of the rolls.

“So I’m stuck here.” Ruby flopped onto the bed roll and finished her dinner.

“At least you’re not dead.” Qrow said with a grin.

Ruby stared up at the ceiling. It was painted in what appeared to be trying to be stars. It was actually done pretty well and Ruby recognized a couple of the constellations. She pointed at them. “These are from the Icewind Dale.”

“It’s right above us right? Eric was from there and he painted them for me.” Qrow looked up the stars glowed softly; he spent half of his allowance that Raven gave him on paint that would glow.

“Yeah, it’s cold and bland. Lots of dwarves but not my home.”

“Where is home?”

“Nowhere, I was going to Balder’s Gate to start anew. My whole family was and now they are all gone.” Ruby brushed off her hands and turned away from Qrow curling up in the bedroll using her wings as a blanket.

Qrow sighed and figured that he wouldn’t get anything else out of her. This was pretty normal for a new slave. He got up and headed out again, back down the stairs and to the back room. The workshop he shared with Raven was very clean and organized. Raven was sitting at her table weaving magic into a bracelet Qrow had finished the day before. “How is it going?”

“Slowly.” Raven grumbled. “She settled?”

“And fed, I think she’ll be good once she has a chance to come to terms with everything that has happened to her.” Qrow walked over to his bench and picked up a few stands of gold he had already shaped. “She doesn’t know a way out though.”

“Darn… though brother… you didn’t go to all the trouble of stealing her because it would be a waste to let her die. You like her, don't you, she’s very lovely.” Raven said not looking up from her work. “You want to have sex with her.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Even if I did, which I am not responding to either way. She’s in no way… okay for that. She just lost everything and I am not going to hurt her more.”

“You should just get it over with.”

“No. Look, just because the priestess pin whoever they want to whatever surface they want doesn’t mean we have to do the same thing. I’m hoping once she has a chance to gather her thoughts, she’ll remember more about how she got here. She mentioned she was on the road to Baldur’s Gate! Can you imagine us at Baldur’s Gate?! That would be amazing, who knows what we’d be able to do.” Qrow started to weave the strings of gold together.

“Fine it’s your sex life. Make her like you and see what happens. Though…” Raven finally put the bracelet down, a dreaminess creeping into her words. “Baldur’s Gate would be pretty amazing.”

Qrow looked over to meet his sister's red eyes. “I know right? Even if we only find a way to the surface, maybe she could guide us to the city.”

“Ugh you and your fascination with the surface. I heard that it burns the eyes and that you can get to Baldur’s Gate from the Underdark.”

“Sister. In the Underdark we can’t fly. Think of how much faster travel would be if we just fly where we want to go. Plus it would be much safer, no mindflayers, beholders, dueragar- I could go on all day here.”

“Yes but instead there would be humans, dwarves, elves, bears, wolves and who knows what else. We are drow brother, we can’t forget that. We are hated.”

“Which is why we fly away and go to Baldur’s Gate. I heard from the merchants the other day that all races are welcome there.”

“I still think two tielfing drow is pushing it.”

“We’ll have her, she’s a elf I am sure she could vouch for us. We are both more than capable in a fight. So should things go badly we can keep ourselves safe and try Waterdeep too. All we have to do is get to the surface… and maybe find a map. I bet she’d remember more if we found a map.”

Raven sighed, her brother's enthusiasm was infectious. She could understand it, being male in Menzoberranzan wasn’t particularly pleasant. She turned her attention back to the bracelet. “Fine. Once we have enough coin for perversions and a map we can try. I do want to leave too brother, I just worry about the world above.”

Qrow got up and walked over to kiss Raven on the cheek. “I know. That’s why I am the dreamer and you’re the one that keeps us fed. I can dream and you can make it happen.”

Raven chuckled. “For what you lack in ambition you make up for in dreams.” She tipped her head up and kissed his cheek in return. “Thank you for keeping that part of yourself brother. Now let us get some work done, food doesn’t buy itself.”

“Right.” Qrow zipped back to his workstation and settled. “I just hope that they forget about her quickly. I know I get the jitters when I don’t get to fly for a while. I wonder what it will be like for her, someone who’s seen the _sky_. And is now trapped underground.”

“Would you tell me another story about the _sky?_ ”

“Always sister.”


	2. Found Out

Ruby missed the sunlight. The great stalactites and stalagmites with the green and purple dancing in lights upon them. It was a crude version of the stars. Ruby hated them, her eyes had changed to see heat over light. The Branwen’s little house was odd in how many candles it had. A necessity that went with the twins preference for human slaves. Ruby had learned that quickly as well, for when she peered out into the ‘night’ there was no light just heat of the bodies of the denizens of the Menzoberranzan.

The door opened and she spun around to see Qrow step out into the roof of the little house. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“I’m keeping low, they can’t see me.”

Qrow walked over and laid down beside her on his stomach. He stretched a wing out and covered hers with it. The gold bracelet with red feathers woven into it hid them from sight and made her ears appear round. Just another human, but when her back was touched the wings were still there.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile a little, in the last ten days she had lived with him. She had learned that he was very kind, a balm to the sharpness of his sister. She had feared at first that he would hurt her or rape her but neither occurred. They slept in the same room, him in his bed, her in her bedroll and nothing came of it.

“So why are you out here?” Qrow asked.

“I’ve been inside for the last ten days, I needed some space. I understand why you are hiding me so I figured the roof would be a safer place to go. Did you need something?”

“Well you are going to get a little bit of freedom. Mary has gathered up Raven’s shed feathers and I just finished making them into quills. You’ll accompany me to the bazaar where I will sell them.”

It took Ruby a couple days to get used to how he spoke. ‘You will’ or ‘Clean here’ It wasn’t to be rude or unkind as she quickly caught onto it was just how drow spoke. To say something like ‘please’ was to show weakness. “Okay, are we going now?”

“Yes.” Qrow stood and then offered his hand.

Ruby took it and let him lift her to her feet. Green purple light pierced the darkness as the Archmate lit the Narbondel signaling that ‘dawn’ was here. “Oh I had completely lost track of the time.”

“Come on then, we have to stop by the workshop.” Qrow lead the way back into the house and down the two flights of stairs.

Ruby had not been in the workshop before. It was the exclusive domain of the two drow, however she knew that Raven worked the magic while Qrow did the making. There was a little forge in one corner and many tools for crafting. She guessed that Qrow’s desk was the messy one while Raven’s was the orderly one. However beside the forge in one of the few empty spaces as a locked black cabinet. “What’s that?”

Qrow looked to the cabinet that she pointed at, how armed with the bag full of black and red feathers. “Can you keep a secret?”

“You’re the one keeping me from being sacrificed to Lolth, any and all of your secrets are safe with me.”

Qrow chuckled, it had been a rhetorical question. “Sure I will show you, I always save a couple feathers for her.” He strode over and unlocked the cabinet with a little touch of his family magic. “My mother was tiefling, my grandmother was forced by the priestess of Lolth to couple with a devil. It was this act that drove my family away from Lolth. But we-the drow, have more gods and goddess then just Lolth.” He opened the cabinet.

Ruby was stunned by the beautiful woman within. She was extremely gorgeous and nude, long graceful limbs, glossy obsidian skin with her hair a long stream of moonlight white it curve in wide arcs around her body hi her ankles. Her face was what struck Ruby though, delicately features and shape to it. “She’s beautiful, who is she?”

“She is Eilistraee. Lolth’s daughter, she went into exile after Lolth was banished with her brother Vhaeraun because she knew her people would need her in the future. She is a goddess of freedom, beauty, dance, hunting, moonlight, song and swordwork. Though,” Qrow gestured to his and Raven’s working stations. “She admires those who create almost anything, the working of metal and jewels too. It’s part of why Raven and I learned to make things. We had hoped that maybe it would reach her even down here… that we want to leave.”

At the goddess’s feet was a little brazier. Ruby’s eyes were drawn away from the nude goddess as Qrow lit a little fire within it. He opened the bag and pulled out two flawless feathers. One had more black in it, his sisters and the other had more red, his own. “Raven lets me do this as Eilistraee doesn’t favour one gender over the other like Lolth.” He lovely placed Raven’s feather in the fire. “We burn a feather every time we lose enough of them to make something from them. We can’t sing the Eversong for her, or dance or stand in her moonlight. But we can create, and we give her our feathers because unlike Lolth she has no interest in blood sacrifices.”

Ruby watched silently as the feather curled inward as it burned. “You think it will help her hear your prayers?”

Qrow nodded not looking away from the feather. “We both get dreams from her. I’ve seen the moonlight in them, I’ve run through forests and danced with my brothers and sisters in her church. It’s part of why I want to hear stories of the surface, so I can know my dreams are true.”

Raven’s feather burned away, Qrow placed his one in the brazier.

“I think you are very fortunate to have a goddess. I have never heard of her before, but I do like her. I have never felt any real connection to any of the Seldarine… elven gods.” She reached up and played with a lock of black hair. “Do you think she would mind if I gave her an offering? Any goddess that can make a drow want to be good is worth at least attempting to say hello too and for all I know. I owe her just as much as I owe you for my life.”

“Eilistraee wishes for unity between the races of the world, of course she’d be happy to have you too. Would you like a knife?” Qrow stepped over to his table and offered her one.

“Maybe let me see if I have a loose feather, you molt more than I.” Ruby brought a wing up to her side and combed her fingers through it.

“That may change once you get used to the temperature.”

A white feather came into view once Ruby dislodged it from the others. It was not as big or sturdy looking as the Erinyes’ feathers but it would suit her. Qrow’s feather had burned away.

“How do you pray to her?”

Qrow shrugged. “She’s not a goddess of hard and fast rules. I am sure you could try whispering to her, or you could just burn your feather and think of her. Maybe you’ll dream of her tonight.”

Ruby thought that she sounded like a very nice goddess, if still stern enough to survive and have her followers survive in the harsh world. _Okay, Oh Eilistraee please help me to find a way back to the surface._ She dropped her feather in the fire.

Unlike the others, the flames turned silver as the feather quickly burned away. Qrow couldn’t help it, he clapped his hands together his wings fluttering. “I haven’t seen one go silver since the first time I burned one before dreaming of her.”

“You think she heard then?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Qrow picked up the lid to the brazier and capped it snuffing the fire out. “Don’t forget your dreams tonight and what did you ask for?” He set about closing and re-locking the cabinet.

“I asked, with a please for her to help me find a way back to the surface.”

Qrow blushed and Ruby could see the heat flow to his cheeks through the darkvision. “I should remember to say please more often too.” He picked up the bag of quills. “Come on then, maybe we’ll be able to get some steaks after we sell these.”

Together they headed out, Ruby had been given a simple tunic that came down to her knees as well as a black cloak. Qrow wore his usual House _piwafwi_ cloak and heavy brown clothes. As they walked Ruby stepped up and took his hand. The streets were already growing busy. “Why do you make your feathers into quills and sell them? There must be many things to write with down here.”

“Well as a Erinyes’ tiefling I have many of the powers of my devil ancestor. So it’s really hard to get burned and I’m always grateful to be immune to poison. I’m also resistant to the cold. So my sister and I save up our feathers because they are very useful as quills for mages. Things do often explode, catch fire or have other nasty magical effects. Our quills are immune to such things, making them handy for spell work and runes. So they fetch a hefty coin purse.”

“So why did your feathers burn earlier?”

“That’s honestly the only place I’ve gotten one to burn. That’s how I know… well you know.”

“Ahh I get it.” Ruby placed around, drow, goblins, humans there were just so many. “So why am I coming along?”

“Well it’s been a ten day. And things have been quiet, plus if I can teach you how to haggle and shop that will make Mary happy. She’s into her third decade and is feeling her years. Though I think she’ll be around for at least another two more, getting a human to live longer than that appears to be very hard.” Qrow frowned.

It made Ruby giggle. “Humans do live short lives, five decades is pretty normal for them though I’ve seen a few that were eight decades old.”

“Really?! How’d they manage that?”

“My guess is sheer dumb luck. They needed their families to help care for them by that age and were very frail. I just don’t think humans were built to last like elves.”

Qrow huffed. “You’re probably right, whatever god put them together sure shafted them.” He squeezed her hand slightly as they came to the market. “Okay now here is the real hard bit, don’t be polite. They’ll never take you seriously, be blunt, to the point and show no fear. No matter how strange they look.”

Ruby huffed and puffed out her chest as they joined the throngs of Underdark creatures in search of a breakfast.

* * *

By the time it was over Ruby wanted nothing more than to fly very high and very fast and extremely far away. The only upside was that Qrow had bought them both a sausage to eat on the walk back. “That was insane.”

Qrow laughed. “Yeah that does sound about right. I think it’s the lack of sunlight, drives them crazy.”

The little elf giggled. “That also sounds about right.” She took a big bite out of the sausage. “I still wish I knew what I was eating.”

“We are probably better off not knowing.” Qrow nodded to the parcel under her arm. “At least we know what dinner will be.”

“Ha maybe you know but I don’t, what is a Rothe?”

“Hmm.” Qrow’s lips quirked. “It’s really big, like taller than me with a big shaggy coat. It can graze on grasses or mushrooms. It’s got two big round horns like this.” He made a swooping horn shape from the sides of his temples.

Ruby’s eyes light up with recognition. “OH! Like a musk oxen! But, able to live underground too that is very neat.” It was her turn to humm. “I think I saw some on the way south…”

“You came from the north then? What was that like?”

“Very cold, the spring had been bad so my family decided to fly south. We had heard about Baldur’s Gate from a trader and thought it sounded like a good place to try. We weren’t going to stay there but it would have libraries and places to research other places to go.” She cast her eyes down to the black road.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help more.”

Ruby sniffed and shook her head. “You’ve already helped me plenty. Thank you for that Qrow, none of this has been your fault and without you I’d be a toy for Lolth’s monsters.”

They arrived home to find Raven, Mary, Cattie and William all in the kitchen. Their breakfast was coming to a boil in a pot over a small fire. “Morning sister.” Qrow put his parcel down on the table and bent down to give his sister a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning Qrow, already finished the shopping I see.”

Qrow put a purse heavy with Baenre minted coins on the table. “Yes, I even got us some rothe meat and mushrooms to have for dinner.”

Raven tilted her head with her lips pressed into a thin line. “I really wish you wouldn’t splurge.”

“It’s not splurging, we haven’t had a real dinner since we got Ruby. Considering we didn’t pay for her and I managed to sell all of our feathers I think a little celebration is in order.” He bent down and kissed Mary’s cheek as she stood stirring the pot. “Good morning Mary. Morning Cattie.” He kissed Cattie’s cheek too.

Cattie was a young blonde human teenager of around sixteen, barely a woman flowered that Qrow had bought two years ago. Unlike Ruby she had been raped and abused when he found her. She had a very round face and a big full smile. “Morning Qrow.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m happy to see your trip went well.”

“Nice to you see you are feeling good as well.” Qrow looked her up and down critically. Cattie had been a purchase Raven had not been happy with, she had been thin and knocking on death's door. It had also made her cheap and as Qrow had promised his sister at the time, Qrow had nursed her back to health but she was still sickly at times. Even if she had finally made it to a healthy weight.

Lastly there was William, a short man of no particular gift or looks. He was in his second decade and a good worker, with chocolate brown hair and eyes. “Morning Qrow.” He chopped a few nuts up and put them in the pot.

Qrow kissed his temple. “Morning William.”

The human man rolled his eyes, having long since come to accept that kisses were just how Qrow said good morning. Qrow returned to the table and sat down beside Raven putting his back to the door. “So what are the plans for today sister? I am running out of gold and I’d adore some adamantine to work with.” Qrow almost swooned at the idea of working with the strong magical metal.

Raven scoffed as she always did when Qrow brought this up. “Qrow we can not afford adamantine.”

“But the noble houses so rarely buy gold, if we ever want to reach the real money we have to draw their attention somehow. They have adamantine swords! Swords! There is no way they'd wear things as basic as gold when they have things like adamantine at their disposal.”

“Which you know they traded with the gray dwarves to get.”

“Exactly, they can’t work it themselves. Drow can enchant without equal but most of us aren’t very good at making things. Think how it would stroke a high priestesses ego to say they have drow made and enchanted jewelry. No gray dwarf taint on it, they’d completely eat that up.”

“And do you think you could make things in Lolth’s image without getting into trouble?” Raven regarded her brother with a quirk of her lips.

Qrow instantly sulked, his wings dropping as he grumbled. “Probably, give Eilistraee a few extra feathers and ask her to hide me from Lolths eyes while I work.”

He wasn’t afraid to say her name aloud in the present company. All their ‘slaves’ knew that if they turned on them that it would only end up with them sacrificed to Lolth and that Eilistraee was the drow’s only good goddess.

Raven rubbed her temples, Qrow wasn’t wrong though. Jewelry in Lolth’s image made exclusively by drow hands would be very popular. Especially if she managed to enchant it well, they also had the surge of revenue from selling off their quills. “Alright, but you’ve got to draw for me what you’d make it into and I’m only getting enough for one necklace to start with. And we’ll be eating like paupers till either it sells or more of the gold pieces move.”

“A fair deal.” Qrow said putting an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as his mind already went to Lolth designs that would please a priestess.

* * *

Outside the house a priestess of Faen Tlabbar stood cloaked in shadow. She was not a high priestess, as if one of them would lower themselves to looking for a priceless lost slave when there were prayers to Lolth to make. She was Ven’ra and was almost a high priestess and nearing the completion of her studies at Arach-Tinilith. She hated her job, for it drew her away from her studies at Lolth’s greatest chapel. First she had followed the brooch of Faen Tlabbar but found that it had been sold to a weaselly middle _man._ With her seven headed snake whip, she beat the information out of him. Which led her here to the Branwens. They disgusted her, they were barely drow both in blood and thinking. That not one but two Branwens lived and did nothing to get justice for their fallen house. That they didn’t even appear to care. It was wrong.

They should have gone to House Baenre and invoked justice for their lost house. Ven’ra knew it had been House Fey-Branche to attack the Branwens. The Branwens had mostly fallen because of the lack of numbers, even if the tiefling blood made them strong and difficult to kill it was common knowledge and the Fey-Branche had come prepared. She sneered just thinking about it, the Fey-Branche’s kissed the boot of the House Baenre an enemy of House Faen Tlabbar.

Still there was something to be learned from the past. Ven’ra did not come alone and all of her soldiers were women and armed with silver. A weakness of the Erinyes. “Take them.”

The elites stormed the building and Ven’ra treasured the screams from within. In moments all six inhabitants were dragged out. Neither Qrow or Raven having the space they needed to thrive in a fight, their wings bled as they were shoved down into the street. The many fangs of whips biting into their flesh. She regarded the six slaves and saw Ruby. With an almost bored step she walked over and ripped the gold from around her wrist. Dropping it carelessly to the ground.

Ruby shivered as the magic hiding her elf features and white wings faded away. It was Raven who snapped surging to her feet. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“You stole from my house, while the thief was good we could not ignore the last two Branwens forever.” Ven’ra cracked her whip, the snake heads writhing.

Raven snarled. “It was my brother who stole not I. I am Matron of House Branwen and you can have my brother if you leave me be.”

Ven’ra laughed a long sweet hollow sound. “You are the Matron of nothing!”

A soldier stepped out of the house holding the cabinet. All the colour drained from Qrow and Raven’s faces. Ven’ra smiled and attempted to open it but it held fast. With a hiss she grabbed her sword and cut the doors off to reveal the beautiful statue of Eilistraee. Horror then anger warped her features. “They go to Arach-Tinlith for the heretics that they are. I will sacrifice them to Lolth myself!” She paused and let out a long breath. “Kill the humans.”

“NO!” Ruby cried but in seconds Mary, William and Cattie lost their heads. She clapped her hands together and bright pure while light exploded forth. She had closed her eyes and without hesitation she leapt into the sky, flying up as fast as she could to weave through the stalactites before any of the drow regained their sight.

Qrow and the others were slow to have their eyes adjust but he was roughly pulled to his feet and forced to walk even as white globs danced over his vision. He heard Ven’ra hiss. “Leave her.” And let out a sigh of relief at least Ruby would have a chance to escape.

* * *

By the time they got to the Academy of Arach-Tinilth, they all could see normally again. The complex was shaped like a giant spider and the cephalothorax of the spider was the grandest chapel in Menzoberranzan. In no time they were pushed into the circular ceremonial hall of Arach-Tinilith. A fire burned in the center of the room, in an eight-legged brazier that resembled, as everything in this place seemed to resemble, a spider. The headmistress of all the Academy, the matron mistress, and the other twelve high priestesses serving as instructors of Arach-Tinilth, sat cross legged in a circle around the brazier.

The matron mistress, a beautiful drow of grey skin and white hair stood. “Why do you disrupt us novice?”

“Heretics, worshipers of Eilistraee. I was charged to find a stolen slave but she is of little worth when these traitors spurn our great Lolth! I wish to burn them for our Goddess!” Ven’ra hissed like a snake.

The matron regarded the two tieflings. “They are the last of the Branwens, they are owned a due for surviving the fall of their house. Let them live, Eilistraee sings of freedom… take their wings.” She waved an elegant hand to the brazier. “Such a punishment would please Lolth, it shall extend their suffering.”

Qrow and Raven screamed in fear and anger. Not their wings, they would rather die than be unable to fly. They struggled and thrashed against the bites of the snake hips, electric pain lashing through their muscles as several of the soldiers grabbed their wings and stretched them back. With perverse glee Ven’ra raised her sword standing first by Raven. “Great Lolth, Queen of Spiders. I offer the wings of these two hertics to you! May you feast on their misery!” Her sword fell and Raven screamed tears streaming down her face to fall upon the black crystal ground in time with her wings. Blood poured down from her back as she collapsed to the ground.

“No no no no!” Qrow screamed and hollered. He loved his wings; he adored flight! He tried to beat them to escape.

Ven’ra moved to stand before him and she lashed out with her snake headed whip sending another slice of pain into his body. She moved to stand beside him and raised her sword again.

“Please no, anything but this!” Qrow couldn’t stop the sob as the sword well and his wings along with it.

“Throw them into the fire!”

Qrow cried as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his body. He could see his sister, her eyes glazing over. “No no no.” He crawled to her even as he bled out. “Raven, please.” He reached out and took one of her hands, it was growing cold.

His gaze turned to the brazier, Raven’s eyes followed as her beautiful wings were thrown in. For a moment nothing happened and Qrow’s wings were thrown on as well and the smell of roasting flesh filled the room. Then the fires twisted and writhed like a sniper stuck with a pin, then they exploded and turned silver. Eilistraee appeared within the flames, her beauty far surpassing her spider mother Lolth. She raised her hands to the two tieflings and opened her mouth in the most mournful song. Even the matron mistress had tears running down her face.

Raven and Qrow stopped bleeding. They felt strength return to them but all too soon their goddess was gone but the Lolth drow were frozen. The two twins knew what to do, they shot to their feet and ran for the doors. They could hear the enraged screams of the priestess behind them as Eilistraee’s spell waned under the power of Lolth. They burst into the courtyard of the Academy the Sorcere the school for wizards and the Melee-Magthere the school for combat on the other. Without weapons there was no way they would survive. In the seconds it took to formulate a plan crossbow bolts struck their backs.

But they had both lived and studied in the Academy year a century ago and thinking of nowhere else to run they fled for the huge pillars that marked the Tier Breche. It seemed so long ago they graduated, they ran as fast as they could into the city proper. The sounds of soldiers on their heels forced them faster and faster as bolts whizzed past their ears. They veered off to the eastern end of the great cavern Raven leading them, clearing remembering something her twin did not. In seconds they came to three small tunnels, all guarded by glowing statues of giant scorpions. Raven didn’t flinch for a second and went down the smallest one.

Qrow couldn’t keep track of where they were gone, another pair of bolts struck his back. He took the hits for his sister, she knew where to go. She always did and he had to protect her so they could get there. Blood oozed from the bolts but their poison could not harm him. Then, beyond a low archway, the floor suddenly dropped away and they found themselves falling into a wide chasm. Qrow barely had enough of his wits to summon on the magic inherent to the drow and to slow his fall with levitation.

Raven grabbed him as he stumbled. A thin mist, from some unseen hot pool or tar pit, hugged the stone. They both could sense the danger here, and the evil. It hung in the air even as bolts continued to rain down around them. Only for a piercing scream to rend the air.

“Don’t die on me now brother, I need you.” Raven pulled him along away from the scream for she knew what it was. The bolts stopped no doubt distracted by the much greater threat.

“Just leave me… you don’t need me.” Qrow sagged against his twin.

“I need you. I need your dreams by dear baby brother. What else would I live for?” Raven asked, looking over her shoulder.

It was hideous the torso of a drow but it’s lower half bloated and twisted into the massive body of a spider. The Drider was crawling up the walls intent on the fresh meat of the soldiers. Raven followed the scent of sulfur and hoped it would be enough to cover the scent of their blood. The sounds of battle drew distant as she found a side tunnel and headed on through it. Farther and farther till the gifted strength gave out and she collapsed, shielding her twin as she fell so he would not fall face first into the floor.

The two tieflings lay in a pool of their own blood. Raven bleeding from a graze in her leg and a bolt in her back. The wood of it shattered and stabbed into her flesh. Qrow from several bolts that Raven did not dare remove. His head lay on her breast as his breathing grew shallow. Raven pulled him up and hugged him, her hands grazing what was left of bone in his back. His wings were gone, tears welled up in her eyes. Her brother's beautiful wings were gone, she’d never see them flutter with his joy again. Hot tears leaked from her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” She grabbed at her limp brother and pulled him tighter to her chest, hiding her face in his hair. “I’m so sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe.” She sobbed as they were left alone in the dark.


	3. To lose everything

Ruby waited till the drow headed off before dropping quickly back down to the roof. The simple light cantrip was something she had learned at a young age. She ripped the door open and raced into the house. First she went to Raven’s room grabbing the piwafwi of the eldest twin. Then paused glancing around the room, there was a sactual. Ruby grabbed that too and grabbed the books above the bed and shoved them in. As she did a black gleam caught her eye. She dropped down and reached out.

The avariel pulled out a long silvery-blue sword, the hilt of the weapon was simple but Ruby recognized the symbol of Eilistraee. It was subtle, the guard was embedded with moonstones with a single perfect circle at the crossguard that Ruby was sure was there to represent the moon. It was a bastard sword as well. Ruby grabbed the belt from under the bed and belted the weapon to her hip. It was rather long for her but she had a feeling Raven would want it.

Ruby ran straight into Qrow’s room, grabbed the books and dropped under the bed again. Like before she grabbed another bastard sword of the same make as the other. She had known about this one spotting it several days ago. She also grabbed Qrow’s piwafwi and sactual raced down the stairs to the kitchen. The packages of meat and mushroom had been forgotten. She laid out Qrow’s piwafwi after wrapping Raven’s around her shoulders and put all the food that she could in the piwafwi and wrapped it up. Lastly she raced into the work room. She yanked Qrow’s sactual open and grabbed the coin purse, bits of gold and silver and jewels. Anything of high value that they could sell. She paused seeing a medical kit and grabbed that too.

Finally she crept out and found her bracelet in the street. Qrow and Raven were two very brilliant twins, so Ruby turned the gold inside out and what was once red feathers turned to black. Thankfully the street was empty as the people within it had followed the priestess. She put the bracelet on and became a female drow. Now came the hard bit, where was she going to hide? She forced herself not to look at the bodies of the other three slaves. She had to be strong and they could weaken her right now.

A sliver moth fluttered through the street and landed on a box. Ruby quirked her head at it. Silver and a moth, she really doubted was something normal to the Underdark. Given that silver was a colour she was already associated with Eilistraee, Ruby saw no other thing to do but follow the moth.

She adjusted Qrow’s piwafwi around her chest, she had tied it there and used Raven’s to hide everything. The two swords were heavy but having a sword made Ruby feel much better. She had trained to use a sword but had greater skill with a bow. Either way it was still nice to finally be armed again.

The moth led her east, often stopping and Ruby quickly learned to hide when it did. Within half an hour she came to three small tunnels, all guarded by glowing statues of giant scorpions. The moth fluttered in the mouth of the smallest passage.

The walk was longer for her then it had been for Raven and Qrow. However the moth fluttered on sure of where to go and she came to the how arch and peered down. A dead drider lay front and center. Ruby swallowed thickly and pulled her wings free of the cloak as the moth slowly fluttered down to rest on one of the driders spider legs. She dropped down gliding to the ground slowly. Her feet were bare and she could see all the bolts shattered on the ground as the mist hugged her feet.

The silver moth started to fly again and Ruby dutifully followed. The heat of the pool hid the path the twins took but the moth knew and guided Ruby deeper into the tunnels. Slowly the heat faded away and she could see the blood on the ground in the faint heat. Part of her wondered why she was doing this, but it really was very simple. She liked the two, they were very kind. Even Raven, she was good… unless you threatened Qrow then yikes better make yourself scarce. A female drow had been pissed off a couple days ago because Qrow had bumped into her. Raven had verbally ripped her apart and threatened to kill her.

Finally Ruby saw the two dulling red heat of bodies. “RAVEN QROW!” She picked up her feet and ran, the moth flying faster ahead of her.

Raven looked up and could barely believe her red eyes. “Ruby?!”

Ruby came to a stop beside them and pulled at Qrow, rolling him off his sister. She could see the red hot blood oozing from around the bolts. “Can you help me?”

“Yes!” Raven’s heart soared with hope as Ruby pulled the second cloak off and pulled out the medical kit.

Carefully Ruby pulled each bolt out of Qrow’s back and covered each wound with a healing cream that had just enough magic in it to seal the wounds. In no time at all they had Qrow on his back with his head in Raven’s lap as Ruby carefully poured a healing potion into his mouth.

“You’re hurt too.” Ruby asked as they set Qrow down on his front. The potion was taking it’s sweet time healing him.

“Yeah a bolt shattered when I fell.” Raven turned and pulled off her tunic. Her back still ached but whatever Eilistraee had done spared them from the pain of wings… At least the physical pain. Ruby winced just looking at Raven’s back. Ruby pulled a thin knife out of the healing kit and started using it to help her grip the bits of wood and metal out of Raven’s back.

Qrow groaned as he came around, sitting up slowly. The potion had already helped his back, but more there was a strange lack of weight on his back. He reached back and found the ridges of bone that remained of his wings. His eyes went wide as he grabbed at the ridges. “No, no no no!”

Raven moved much to Ruby’s irksome and grabbed her brother by his middle. “Shh shh little brother it will be okay.”

“My wings, my wings!” Tears started to flow as Qrow quickly progressed towards hysteria. He barely felt Raven pull him to her chest. “My wings, my wings!”

Ruby was worried with all the noise he was making he was bound to draw something. She moved around and took Qrow’s head in her hands forcing him to look up at her and not the floor. “Shh, if you keep shouting something will find us and then we are probably dead given that you and Raven are hurt and I’ve never fought with just darkvision.” She pet through his hair. “Please Qrow, shhhh.”

He whimpered and pushed his head against her breasts, his fingers still grabbing at the stumps of his wings. Raven pet Qrow, careful of the healing wounds. “Shh it will be okay. I’ll take care of you.”

Qrow shivered and shook, he couldn’t get over the lack of wings. He slumped over onto his side further snuggling up to Raven. Everything was wrong but he trusted Raven. Raven had always taken care of him. Be it at their decade at the Melee-Magthere, where she kept many other drow from stabbing him in the back. Or when their house fell, or in all the decades after. Raven never lied to him and she kept him safe. He moved over and hugged her, his hands moved the stumps of her wings. “Your wings.” He looked up at her with big watery eyes, crying for her pain given that she would not.

Raven hated the pain in his eyes. “Yes, I know but our goddess saved us. She wouldn’t want us to despair, she’d want us to get out of the Underdark. So buck up and let's get healed and get walking.” 

Invoking their Goddess, Eilistraee. Their goddess had appeared to them. A smile was slow to bloom over Qrow’s features. “Right.” He nodded and pulled away and cleaned his face. “Maybe she can give us our wings back.”

“Maybe.” Raven reached over to the kit and pulled out their last potion and downed half of it. “There, let’s get sorted out and get walking.”

“Where are we even going to go Raven? We can’t go back to the city and neither of us know how to get out of the Underdark.” Qrow said shifting to sit on his behind, he was happy to have his piwafwi back even if it was full of food stuff.

The moth fluttered a few times and then changed, it lost all features and shape shifted. The other two drow jumped to their feet and grabbed their swords as the light faded to reveal a new drow. She was shorter than them with long white hair that flowed down to her mid thigh. Her eyes were a pale white and her skin a dark onyx. “Relax my sister and brother. I am Weiss a Sword Dancer for Eilistraee. I was sent to collect you. Your prayers were heard and our lady felt that time was growing short for you.”

Raven’s gaze flicked over Weiss’s garb, it definitely didn’t look like it was from the Underdark. A black robe was cut for battle and it failed to completely hide a dress of mithral. At Weiss’s hip was a bastard sword just like Raven and Qrow’s. At the silence Weiss spoke again. “I am also a druid, I apologize for the desperation but I feared going into Menzoberranzan as I am now. Nor would it have been effective.”

Ruby looked at the two drow and sighed. “I know you don’t trust her but we are lost either way.”

Raven relaxed marginally and side her sword back into it’s scabbard before belting it onto her hip. “I apologize but you are right Ruby. We need help.”

Weiss bowed her head. “It is the duty of any priestess of Eilistraee to help free our kind from the chains of Lolth. I was sent a few weeks ago, it just took me a while to find my way to the city.”

“Eilistraee knew even then that our wings would be stolen?” Qrow asked pain returning to his voice.

Weiss’s soft lips smiled in sympathy. “Worry not dear Qrow, I am sure our lady will find the power to help you. She took the offering of your wings, she does not take flesh offers. I think she took them so Lolth could not have them and so she could return them later.”

Ruby gathered up the merger supplies she had and tied up Qrow’s piwafwi and slung it over her chest again. “We should press on, I didn’t see anyone on the way down but there was at least one drider down here.”

Qrow belted on his sword. “Yeah,” he took a deep steadying breath and dearly hoped Weiss was white. That Eilistraee only took his wings so she could give them back. “Lets go, what is the plan Weiss?”

“We find our way to the surface. It’s about a ten day trip from here, I am not sure how we are going to eat in that period though. I don’t have enough supplies.” Weiss struck out down the tunnel.

“There are things to eat in the tunnels.” Raven took her sactual from Ruby when she offered it.

“I grabbed all the coins that were in the house and all the precious metals I could. If we can find someone to trade with I have things to trade.” Ruby said, grabbing the leather strap of the heavy sactual with both hands. To travel without a weapon made her nervous.

“If we run into some we can try trading with Duergar, they have their own cities too.” Raven said, she look over her shoulder at Qrow and Ruby who were walking side by side. “You must be able to fight Ruby, what are you good at?”

“I was training to be a Ranger. I am best with a longbow and longsword. I have a small collection of spells I can do as well.”

“Like what?”

“Well my light cantrip obviously. Absorb Elements and Bark skin. I was just starting to learn magic. I was starting to learn a simple healing spell but I haven’t managed it yet.”

Weiss spoke up. “I can teach you some basics, I am sure druids and rangers have some overlap. What about you Qrow?”

“A fighter, I can use almost anything but I am best with a bastard sword or claymore. As well as the usual drow magic.” Qrow shrugged. “Nothing special.”

“I wouldn’t say that, a well trained fighter can become a truly unstoppable force.” Weiss said. “And you Raven?”

“Home school to be a cleric but dodged going to Arach-Tinilth. So I am a cleric without a deity’s power.” Raven grumbled, it had always been a point of fear for their mother. To keep her from Lolth.

“Well that will change once we get closer to the surface and Eilistraee can finally properly reach you. Just like how weapons and the armour of the drow deteriorate under the sun and the magic fails. Once you come close to the surface Eilistraee can give you magic.”

“Are all of Eilistraee’s churches underground then? Just close to the surface?” Qrow asked.

“No, our chief mission is to free drow from the underdark but it takes time for the eyes to adapt to sunlight. So our biggest churches are on the cusp of the surface to give new drow a longer chance and safe place to adjust. Once you are used to the sunlight you are free to roam however you please. Most of Eilistraee’s worshipers roam forests and travel the world. We are going to go to Waterdeep, the Promenade of the Dark Maiden. It is the safest place and a place where you will be able to learn many things in safety and at least tolerated for being drow. We have long been settled in Waterdeep and the locals understand us.” Weiss said as they found a side passage.

“How do you know where you are going?” Raven asked.

“I studied a map before coming… and Eilistraee guides me. I’m already one of her priestesses unlike you so she has an easier time talking to me.”

Qrow shrugged, not like they had another choice. They walked for the rest of the ‘day’ or what passed for a day in the underdark, without the Narbondellyn it was hard to tell what the passage of day was. They came to an outcropping with several layers. Qrow’s eyes scanned over the ground. “This is a highway, we shouldn’t linger.”

Raven had already levitated up the side of a wall and poked her head into a long crack in the wall. “There is a place to sleep here though.” She grabbed the edge and pulled herself through.

“I’m with the big one.” Weiss said. “And I’m hungry.” She levitated up with her own inherent drow powers. Qrow followed and that just left Ruby in the warm hall.

She glanced around then jumped flapping in the enclosed space made her nervous. As she came close Qrow reached around and grabbed her hands. Ruby let her weight fall and Qrow pulled her in. Ruby snapped her wings shut and slipped it. The space was just high enough for them all to sit. It made the silver eyed woman shift around. “I hate enclosed spaces.”

“Well it’s better then getting ambushed.” Qrow said and pulled his piwafwi open and the dinner packages out. “Well at least we get to eat.” He picked up one of the rothe steaks and bit into the raw meat.

Ruby gagged. “We aren’t seriously eating it raw!”

Raven grabbed another piece. “Heat from a fire would draw too much attention, not to mention the smoke would have trouble escaping from here and again would draw attention.” She tore into it grimacing at the gamey texture.

Ruby looked over to Weiss and the priestess said. “Don’t look at me, I don’t have even for me for the rest of the trip.” She pulled out her own rations of dried jerky.

The avariel grimaced and picked up a mushroom, then gagged at the crunch then squeaky spongy texture. She coughed a few times catching the bits of mushroom in her hands. “Ugg.” She stuck her tongue out. “I don’t think I can eat this.” 

“You have to eat.” Qrow offered her one of the steaks. “It won’t hurt you.”

Ruby took it from him with two fingers she could feel the blood against her fingertips. “I think I’d rather go hungry.”

Raven growled and reached over grabbing her by her tunic. “Get over it. You don’t eat, you get weak, you become weak and then you die. This isn’t the surface elf, there are things far worse than wolves to eat you here.” She let go shoving Ruby back in the same action.

Qrow caught her before she fell on her wings. “What Raven means to say is that you need your strength.”

Ruby held up the cold meat her nose scrunched up before using her another hand to pull a piece tighter. She had to override all of her instincts so bite into the raw meat. The smell alone while not spoiled was enough to make her throat close. Her teeth couldn’t cut it, she tried to chew it but she ended up coughing and retching it away. “I really don’t think I can do this.”

“Hmm.” Qrow pulled out his sword and braced the guard against his shoulder with the tip wedged into the ground. He took the steak from her and sliced it with ease along the edge. Within a minute the whole steak was reduced to small bite sized pieces. “There maybe if you don’t have to chew it will be easier for you.” He started the same process with his steak and Raven wordlessly handed her’s over as well.

Ruby picked up on the small strips of red flesh about half the length of her pinky and the same in width. She appreciated that Qrow was trying to make it easier for her and put it in her mouth. She had to pretend to chew a few times just to get her throat to open but once it was tricked she managed to swallow. “Yuck.” She shook her whole body.

“Could be worse, it could be rat meat. Heck we might still yet eat rat meat.” Raven started pulling the mushrooms apart and tossing them onto the meat pile stirring it altogether with a finger so the blood would infuse the mushrooms and not be wasted.

“I’ll do my best to enjoy this while it lasts then.” Ruby forced herself to eat another piece.

Raven and Qrow joined her, the latter eating between cutting the streaks. They had six in all, the other free had been for their human friends now gone. Qrow cut those solumenly and hoped their souls had found a better place, with whatever god they believed in. He cleaned his sword when he was done and put it away. The meat was much easier to eat when cut and the three of them made slow progress through their meal.

Weiss watched the three in silence, it wasn’t hard to see they weren’t ready to talk about much of anything. She pulled her cloak off and set it down on the ground before stretching out on it. “Should sleep while we have the chance, are you two light sleepers?”

“Very.” Raven said, it had been a necessity throughout their lives.

“Then I’ll leave the watch to you two.” Weiss closed her eyes and sleep came to her easily.

Ruby had nothing to sleep on as Qrow and Raven set their cloaks down. Qrow settled onto his and put his elbow under his head. “You can sleep with me if you want.” She sighed but nodded, Ruby curled up to his front and fluffed her wings extending one to rest over his body. Qrow’s free hand came up to rest on her back just under her wings in a gentle hug.

* * *

With Weiss leading the way the journey to the surface was uneventful. They rationed their food and by the time they turned up the last tunnel they were hungry having missed several meals. When the sunlight pierced down the tunnel, she blinked the darkvision from her eyes and picked up her feet and ran. She burst free of the underdark and into the sunlight. She shut her eyes as the sun stabbed at them but the fresh cool air was heavily. Wind blew through her feathers and she stretched her wings out to their fullest.

Weiss was the next to follow, turning her face to the sun and enjoying the warmth. Finally with the sky above her head she could feel the powers of her goddess return in force to her. She turned her attention to the last two drow. Neither had walked in the sun before. Raven stood with Qrow shielded in the cave as the sunlight made their eyes hurt even before stepping out into the light. “You two stay here, we will wait till the sun sets. I will hunt and be back as soon as I have something.”

“I’d go too but I don’t have anything to hunt with.” Ruby turned her attention to the twins. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Qrow took a few hesitant steps forward even as Raven held his hand tight. He lifted a hand and put just a fingertip into the sunlight. He hissed as the sun hurt and burned. Qrow could see the extra heat already in his finger but when he touched it the skin was fine. He took another step forward.

“Qrow-.” Raven held him back. “We should wait till night.”

“We have to get past Raven, if not now then tomorrow morning. Now would be better.” He put his hand back into the sun, it hurt but he did not burn. He took another step forward pulling Raven with him and stepped into the sun. His hand flew up to cover his eyes and Raven did the same hissing in pain.

The sun ate at their piwafwi, destroying the drowmer magic of the underdark within them. Holes were quickly burned in the cloaks. Ruby could see the pain and walked over, she spread her wings and cover the two drow in shade.

Raven longed to run back into the cave, her hand squeezed her twin’s painfully. His bravery was the only thing keeping her standing by him. She felt her skin cool where the shadow’s Ruby provided and helped her manage the pain. The light from behind her hand made her eyes see everything in red even as they were shut tight. “Please Qrow this hurts.”

“No. Ruby can you guide us somewhere?”

Ruby glanced around, the area was heavily forested. “Sure.” She stepped around them keeping her wings high and blocking the sun. Ruby grabbed them by their joined hands and guided them over into a thick grove of trees a few steps away. Ruby helped them sit down putting their backs to a thick tree and standing before them to block more of the sun.

Qrow felt his skin stop burning and slowly lowered his hand. His eyes warm with all the bright colours, so he snapped them down and found himself looking at the roots of the tree. He reached out and touched the rough bark. “Raven what is this?”

Raven peeked out from behind her hand. “I don’t know.”

“It’s a tree, what you are touching is bark. It’s wood.” Ruby found the idea of explaining something so simple very strange.

“Wood, bark.” Qrow poked it as an ant walked around it. “And that?”

“An ant.”

Weiss returned walking through the trees with a happy light step. “I have rabbits!”

“Yay! Oh I miss rabbit!” Ruby bounced her feathers fluttering. “But I think I should stay here.”

The priestess nodded containing a giggle at the huddle drow twins. “I will get these cooked, and then we’ll see about planning our trip to Waterdeep.”


End file.
